


Better Than Me

by shadowsamurai



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blunder by Spence leads to some serious angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Me

**Author's Note:**

> All lyrics used belong to Hinder.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

"Is it me or does Grace seem happy at the moment?" Spencer asked as he watched the profiler moving about the office, humming.

Boyd glanced at Glance and shrugged. "I suppose so."

Spencer tilted his head a little and looked at his boss. "Don't you want to know why she's so happy?"

"Not really," Boyd replied, and then shrugged again. "Maybe she's got a man in her life." His slightly smug tone was missed by the DI, who shook his head immediately.

"No way."

"Why not? Is it because she's old in your eyes, Spence?" Boyd asked, spying a perfect opportunity to get his DI into trouble.

"I never said that," Spencer protested. "No, I just don't think anyone's good enough for her."

"Nice save."

Spencer grinned. "Thanks."

"So what about you? Wouldn't you be good enough?" Boyd asked.

Spencer laughed. "Not even close, boss. I'm good, but even I'm not good enough for a lady like Grace."

Boyd shook his head, unable to believe the younger man thought so highly of the profiler. "What about me?"

Spencer stared at him. "*Definitely* not good enough for our Grace, boss. Sorry."

Boyd suddenly seemed to deflate and his tone turned flat. "Thanks, Spence." He turned on his heel, strode into his office, and slammed the door.

Spencer blinked in confusion. "What did I say?"

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

The door to Boyd's office slammed shut and the man himself looked up at the disturbance. "What the hell is going on, Boyd?" Grace asked, hands on her hips, looking very pissed off.

"I don't know what you mean, Dr. Foley," he replied.

"Oh cut the crap, Boyd," Grace snapped, striding to the other chair at the desk and sitting down. "You've been acting strangely for days now. You've been avoiding me, it's obvious. What's going on?"

*I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies I made you believe*

Boyd took his glasses off and leant onto the desk. "I care about you a lot, Grace, but this isn't working," he said, gesturing between them.

Grace looked shocked. "Has something happened? Was it something I did or said…?"

Boyd shook his head. "No, it's me. It's always me. I'd only end up hurting you."

"So this is my 'get out of jail early' card, is it?" Grace retorted. "Well I'm not taking it. That whole 'this isn't working' speech is just bullshit."

"Believe what you like, Grace, I mean it!" Boyd suddenly yelled. "I don't want to see you again outside of work."

His words cut through Grace's soul like a samurai sword through silk. "Okay," she said quietly. She had thought about staying and fighting, but it was obvious it just wasn't worth it. She stood and left, missing the expression of pain that crossed Boyd's face.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

*Guilt kicks in when I start to see  
The edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be*

Boyd couldn't sleep. He had broken up with Grace two weeks ago after several months of a blissful, and extremely secret, relationship. They weren't ashamed, it was just easier than dealing with peoples' reactions. That and the secret part was fun.

Boyd reached over to what used to be Grace's side of the bed. The coldness seeped through his fingers and he felt his heart fracturing in his chest. He never thought he would feel that way about anybody, but Grace had snuck her way under his skin without him noticing, and once he had, he found he quite liked it.

*I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember what it feels like beside you*

He couldn't believe how empty his life felt without Grace in it. Yes, they still saw each other at work, but the atmosphere there was tauter than a trapeze wire, and no one could understand why. No one was brave enough to ask, either.

*I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me*

Boyd had tried to tell Grace exactly *why* he had broken up with her, but he couldn't. He knew she wouldn't listen to him; she would do something like she usually did, which was to kiss and laugh his insecurities away, but they never went permanently.

He grabbed the clock and groaned when he saw the time. He would have to get up for work soon, and he wasn't sure he could handle it. Boyd had always thought himself a strong person, to the point of being made of stone, but now he just felt vulnerable, weak, and he wasn't used to feeling that way.

*The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over*

Boyd wondered if it was possible that Grace was right, and he was wrong. Were his insecurities unfounded? Did Grace feel unsure as well? How much damage had he done to her by breaking up with her?

*And I can't pretend  
I won't think about you when I'm older  
'Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end*

Boyd sat up straight in bed. He didn't want to break up; he wanted Grace, and he would fight for her. No matter how long it took, Boyd vowed to win her back. With that decision made, he finally fell asleep.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

"Morning, Grace," Eve said, smiling.

"Morning," Grace replied flatly.

The team had noticed the change in Grace; she didn't smile, she didn't laugh and she didn't hum any more. In short, she was miserable, and they wondered if it had anything to do with Boyd, who was grumpier and shouting much more than normal.

"I blame Spence," Stella stated, and then clarified when the others looked at her, confused. "About Boyd being worse than normal."

Spencer looked surprised. "Me?"

Eve sighed. "What did you do, Spence?"

"Nothing!"

"Boyd was fine until you were teasing him a couple of weeks ago," Stella said.

Grace's eyes widened slightly. "Stella, would you come into my office a moment, please?"

The young DC suddenly looked worried. "Erm, sure."

Grace closed the door behind them. "What did Spence say to Boyd?"

"They were talking about you being happy lately, and Boyd said it might be because of a guy in your life," Stella started.

"Go on."

"Spence said no one would be good enough, not even him. Boyd said, 'what about me?' and Spence said, 'definitely not'." Stella stopped suddenly and stepped forward in concern as Grace had just gone very pale.

"Get out please, Stella, and leave the door open," the profiler said quietly.

"Erm, sure." The DC did as she was told, and as soon as she sat down, there was an almighty yell that made her jump to her feet again.

"SPENCER JORDAN, GET IN HERE NOW!"

Spencer's eyes widened and he gulped. "She sounds pissed," Eve stated.

"Yeah," Spencer agreed.

"You'd better get in there."

"Do I have to?"

Eve nodded. "I don't think she'll be very happy if she has to shout again."

Spencer rose to his feet and entered Grace's office very warily. "Yeah?"

"Why did you tell Boyd he wasn't good enough for me? What gives you the right to decide who is good for me and who isn't?" Grace snapped, her voice still loud but not quite a shout.

"It was just a bit of fun, Grace. I just think you deserve someone special, that's all. I can't help it if I care about you," Spencer replied defensively.

Grace sighed. "Oh, Spence." She shook her head. "You have no idea what you've done."

"What've I done?" Spencer asked, spreading his hands.

"Boyd's the man in my life, the reason I was so happy," Grace replied. "Or at least he was until you put your foot in it!"

"I didn't know!"

"You're a policeman; you should have worked it out!"

"Well obviously I'm not that good!"

"Excuse me," Stella interrupted. "As much as you make a great Boyd, Spence, and your argument is as believable, there's only one Boyd and he's on his way in. He's late because he overslept, apparently."

"How do you know that?" Grace asked.

"Because he phoned," Eve replied from Stella's side.

Grace fixed Spencer with a deathly glare. "I know you didn't know, Spence, but you have to fix this."

The DI sighed. "Alright, I'll try."

"No, you *will*," Grace said firmly.

"I'm on it."

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Boyd hadn't even stepped foot into the office before Spencer accosted him. "Boss, I need to talk to you."

"It can wait, Spence."

"No, it can't. Now before you get mad, hear me out."

Boyd stared at the younger man. "Go on."

"I didn't realise you and Grace were an item. I didn't mean what I said, I was just winding you up. I thought you knew that. But obviously you took it seriously, so I'm sorry. And don't get angry with Grace for telling me," Spencer added quickly. "She sort of had to. After she yelled at me, I needed an explanation."

"Grace yelled?" Boyd asked, looking mildly impressed.

Spencer nodded. "Louder than you do. In fact, I think those in the top floor offices heard her."

"You must have really pissed her off."

"I did; I made you break up with her."

Boyd shook his head. "No, you made me see the truth. Grace does deserve the best, and that isn't me."

"No, Grace deserves whatever makes her happy, and that is you," Spencer replied firmly. "She's been hurt enough, boss, because of us."

"Us?"

Spencer nodded. "Don't hurt her any more."

"Have you finished?" Boyd asked.

"Yep."

"Good." He walked passed the DI, down the steps and into the main office, but instead of turning left, he made a right and into Grace's room. "Morning."

Grace looked up, surprised. "Morning."

Boyd shut the door and lowered the blinds. "We need to talk. Or should I say I need to talk and I'd like you to listen."

*I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me*

Grace stood and walked up to him, placing a finger on his lips before he could speak. "I know what happened, and I know Spence's teasing brought forward your insecurities, things that I'd laughed off before," she said quietly. "I'm sorry, I should have taken you more seriously."

Boyd leant his forehead against Grace's. "I missed you so bloody much," he whispered. "Please don't let me break up with you again."

"Don't you dare even consider it," Grace told him before kissing him.

"I'm not perfect…," Boyd started.

Grace silenced him with another kiss. "I don't want perfect. I want you."

"You've got me."

"That's all that matters then."

FIN


End file.
